Happy Days
by UnknownWarner
Summary: After a fun day with his sibs, Yakko sits back for a bit and thinks about how great his life truly is. Fluff, one-shot, no relation to ATM.


**With all the gloom and doom from my other story, I decided to have a bit of an intermission.**

 **This is a bit weird for me. I've never written anything so sickeningly happy before. I was just bored one day and I decided to try it out, and then this happened! Short and sweet. I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

The Warner trio happily skipped along the sidewalk. The cool air of autumn blissfully blew across their fur as they paraded around the lot like the young children that they were.

A beautiful orange tint stretched across the afternoon sky. Its comforting glow was a welcoming change from the regular musk that Burbank had to offer.

The distinct sound of trees being rustled by the wind was echoed in the distance, along with the sounds of traffic and wind.

Yakko took a deep breath; life couldn't be more perfect for him. It was a beautiful autumn day, and here he was completely carefree with his two favorite people - his siblings.

"Come on kiddies, it's getting late. Old man Yakko doesn't like staying out passed sunset." Yakko playfully said.

"Do we have to?" Dot whined.

"Can we get ice cream on the way back?" Wakko asked with a goofy smile.

"Yes, and no. Today is friday, we have the entire weekend!" Yakko said.

After a few more exchanges, The Warners were happily making their way back to the tower.

Yakko loved that about his siblings. No matter how much they were disappointed, they almost never complained or threw a fit. He wasn't particularly good at disciplining his sibs, but he was glad it was a thing he was rarely required to do.

After a slow walk back to the tower, they finally arrived thirty minutes later.

"Alright, you know the drill, go brush your teeth and do all that boring stuff that probably doesn't really do anything anyway."Yakko lightheartedly commanded.

His siblings obeyed him without a second thought. They dashed off into the bathroom to do all that they need to do before bed.

Yakko sighed and tiredly plopped on the couch. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the few minutes of silence and alone time.

He smiled as he thought about the day they had. Everyday was a great day for Yakko, especially when he got to spend it with his siblings.

Today was especially great though. He'd always loved autumn. The color of the changing leaves, the warm afternoons and the chilly nights, the gentle breeze that whistled through the trees, it was very special to Yakko. It also meant that he had an excuse to cuddle with his sibs around the fireplace.

Yakko sighed; he knew these moments wouldn't last forever. He knew that one day he would pick Wakko up for the last time, or read his last story to Dot before bed. He knew that one day they would grow out of it, that one day they wouldn't be his babies anymore.

Yakko's eyes opened as he heard the soft pitter-patter of his siblings footsteps make its way towards him.

 _Yeah, they're still my babies._

"You two ready for bed?" Yakko asked.

Both Wakko and Dot, dressed in footie pajamas, nodded tiredly to him.

"Too tired for words? Weird how you two can go from bursting with energy to completely exhausted in just a few minutes." Yakko chuckled.

Wakko and Dot smirked at his remark, but were too unimpressed to laugh.

"Alright, I see how it is." Yakko stood up and took them both by the hand. He led them to the bedroom they all shared. He playfully picked both of them up and gently tossed them into their own bed.

Dot snuggled into the mountain of stuffed animals that covered her bed. Yakko smirked, he doesn't remember buying half of those things.

He made his way over to her bed and placed an affectionate kiss on her forehead.

"Love you, sis." He whispered as he tucked her in.

He made his way over to Wakko's bed. He chuckled quietly as he saw the sheets and covers were already ripped off his mattress.

"Ya know, I was gonna tuck you in, but I can see now that probably isn't what you want."Yakko said with a grin.

Wakko smiled tiredly as he gave Yakko a tight and warm hug. Yakko returned the hug and gently ruffled the fur on the back of Wakko's head.

Yakko laid Wakko back down on the bed, not bothering to pull the covers back on him.

"Love ya buddy." Yakko affectionately said.

"I love you too…" Wakko tiredly mumbled.

Yakko smiled as he exited the room. "Sweet dreams." He whispered to both of them as he gently shut the door.

He sighed and made his way back into the living room. He fell back on to the couch and pulled a soft blue blanket onto himself and turned some old looney tunes cartoons on the TV. He loved being with his sibs, but some alone time was long overdue.

Yakko couldn't help but smile as he thought about his life. Everything was almost perfect. His siblings loved him, the three of them had a good income with their TV show, and he knew he would never have to worry about things like expenses and food ever again.

Sure, everything wasn't perfect. He had slipped up along the way and his siblings weren't always well behaved. In fact, more often than not they caused quite a ruckus, but that didn't matter to Yakko. The list of complaints was heavily outweighed by the list of things to be grateful for.

Yakko sighed as he laid his head on the armrest, wrapping the blanket tightly around his body. He closed his tired eyes as a warm and fuzzy feeling crept up over his body. He fell into a peaceful sleep, a faint smile etched on his face.

* * *

 **Whelp, there you go. I actually had this idea in my mind for awhile, but I never got around to writing it because I didn't think anyone would like it. Anyway, this was a lot of fun to write and I do hope that it at least made you smile. Have a nice day! :D**


End file.
